


Miluji tě

by potatoshipper



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: Awwwwwwwwww, F/F, bored af in the car, first fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoshipper/pseuds/potatoshipper
Summary: “I knew that you would say it first”





	Miluji tě

“Jane.” Petra said finally catching her breath from the way the brunette kissed her and threw her on the counter top

The Brunette look up from the counter, tears swilling up in her eyes but her pupils were blown up 

Exactly 1 minute ago, Petra asked Jane if she loved her, Jane however kissed her to make the question easier but it didn’t help

Petra wanted it soft and loved-filled, she wanted an answer

“Petra.... I love you, and I mean every word” Jane said tears dropping down her face as she caressed Petra’s hand 

“I knew that you would say it first” Petra said cupping Jane’s face while wiping away her tears, It was Petra’s turn to kiss Jane now. It was all she wanted soft and loved-filled “miluji tě, Jane”

Jane chuckled to Petra calling her Jane, it was obvious that it was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic  
> I know it’s really short. I hope to write more about this shop and Jetra in the future comment some theory’s 
> 
> Tumblr is potatosolano (ikr :)


End file.
